


Human Error

by Crimson967



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Multi, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson967/pseuds/Crimson967
Summary: Erin Shadows is the Android made by C-137 Rick Sanchez she's the only one of her kind to ever actually work, but because of how well she was built she was made to human and because of this she has to face some hard challenges.(So I'm going to put this here there is a Tigger warning" this does mention Self-Harm and in later chapters, there will be suicide attempts if this makes you uncomfortable or might trigger you I would suggest you don't read it, I just wanted to put this here,  and I might end up adding more tags )(Currently on Hiatus.)





	1. Cutting and finding out

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fan fiction I've been writing for a while, and I would like to give a Tigger Warning this does mention Self-Harm and in later chapters, there will be suicide attempts if this makes you uncomfortable or might trigger you I would suggest you don't read it, I just wanted to put this here,

Suicide wasn't supposed to programmed into Erin, she was a cyborg but she was so….so...human by Rick’s mistake,

And no amount of time he spent fixing her could ever actually fix it. 

It was a fall day only there wasn’t any sunshine there was rain for once pattering on the roof in a certain pattern pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat, the pattern always repeating but never ending it almost had some form of comfort to the unnerved. 

Sitting on the bed Erin listened closely to the house wondering if there were any new sounds or was it the same thing that was always going, still, she listened as she sat her knees near her chest as her arms wrap around them as she leaned against it as her hair fell down the messy strawberry hair adding some color to the dullness in the room.

The house was quiet, Jerry was out working his job today even though it was Saturday he had found a part-time job as a manager at the local grocery store, he had finally gotten a job much to Beth’s nagging and Erin’s convincing and Summer’s bitching, so he was gone, Beth was in her room drinking wine a trait she got from Rick she supposed she was on her weekend break.

Rick had run off with Morty two maybe three hours, but Erin’s depression didn’t start within the hours it started months ago not that she was going to tell him but a part of her desperately wanted to. The lonely twisting feeling was all that she could feel it’s crawling sensation Summer had asked her for money so she could go to the mall with her friends Tammy and Grace or something like that (Erin hadn’t asked questions) two hours ago which she had given anything to get her out of here.

Getting up from her bed she dropped the sweater she commonly wore looking at her arms she saw all the cuts she inflicted on herself from various knives and sharp objects mainly whatever she could get her hands on without alerting anyone, she was smart enough to know she have it cleaned and put back perfectly, so nobody would notice currently she had taken one of Jerry’s razors, she closed her bedroom door and locked it tightly, before going over to her box she kept this box under the bed tucked into the back where it was hard to see and hard to get that was the point she supposed....Make it her little secret she got down on her knees and pulled the bed sheet up and felt for the box before she finally was able to grab it and pulled it out into view. 

The box itself looked like a jewelry box it was covered in worn red velvet with black lace trim the old oak wood was worn and weathered in different places almost matching the feeling that the owner had, Rick had stolen it from a queen on the planet Nok-Nok a planet of death and lust how she’d wish she been there to see him do that. 

Under the lace was a lock it didn’t work but the box did require an interesting way to open itself you had to turn it in two different directions before it would actually open it was a trick that Erin, had figured out many months ago, almost a year actually. 

She had been so excited when Rick handed it to her, she was so happy that he had thought about her on one of his many adventures, it brought a smile to her face but the smile was gone as fast as it had came, she sighed "come on Erin focus" She mumbled to herself before glancing at the box again as she rocked it gently in two different directions, if you did it too hard it would smack you in the face and to light and it wouldn't open, she heard the click signaling it was open.

Opening it quietly she pulled out the blade before setting the box down on the bed as she glanced at the blade she had this for a month she would need to return it soon, and figure something else out to cut herself but for now, she brought it to her skin and started to bring it across the cut was number 47, Rick’s favorite number she only knew that because that’s what he had programmed into her useless information, and that annoyed her why did Rick have to fill her mind with useless information, her eyes were focused after all she had done this plenty of times why would the 47th time be any different? But it felt different more personal she supposed it was because of it being her creator's favorite number so that might be it....

Despite being android she could bleed but she wasn’t exactly sure what the thick red liquid was actually, it was supposed to simulate blood so when she went to school and work that nobody could assume she wasn’t human she watched it drip down her arm it dripped down to her black jeans it would remain hidden until she could clean it, reaching down she grabbed the bloody towel that was at the foot of her bed she kept it there hidden normally looking at the towel she pressed it against her skin to stop the bleeding she glanced at the 'blood' she sighed before she watched her skin pull itself closed making a scar another thing Rick did, he made skin that would heal quickly but would scar, "the laundry has to be done before someone sees this" she mumbled referring to the towel if anyone in her 'family' saw this they'd flip, 

After she finished she grabbed the box again before putting the blade back in and closing the box she would return the blade later and find another keeping the cycle going, getting back down on the ground she lifted the bed sheets up before grabbing the box and sliding it into the same place she always kept it at, before she grabbed her sweater and placed it on before she threw the blood soaked towel into her hamper she would deal with it later, before she walked out past Beth who was doing something Erin couldn't tell and didn't really care to know, Listening she heard Rick was in the garage with Morty laughing about something before she left the house saying she would be back in an hour or so but she got no response no surprise there.... grabbing her keys she kept on the table near the front door they were a simple silver pair she slipped into her shoes before putting the keys into the pocket of her red sweater before she opened the door and walked out before closing the door and beginning to walk just to work.

What Beth had been doing was laundry she had the white clothes bin they used for carrying the laundry into the garage she heard her son and father laughing from the garage making her smile maybe today wasn't so bad but when she went to Erin’s room she started picking up the other clothes that littered the floor of the 17 year old's room it was hard to believe that Erin was this messy sometimes she sighed before she went to the hamper in the corner of Erin’s room how was it Erin put some clothes on the floor and some clothes in the hamper? Sometimes Beth believed Erin and Summer to be siblings with the way their rooms sometimes were, leaning over she looked into the bin before the white clothes bin she had been carrying fell from her hands making a small if inaudible sound escaped the plastic container It took Beth a couple of minutes to even figure out what was happening the towel...it was red...it looked bloody,

Beth's body froze right then and there her brain no longer working properly before she did what she thought would work the best: she screamed, as footsteps came running in making the whole room silent.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family decided to confront Erin on what they have found out.

When Erin had gotten back home, it had been still raining and she had gotten soaked in the downpour her now wet strawberry blonde hair looked darker than usual she breathed out of her now wet lips as the breath came out she could see it looking at the house, it had an eerie feeling to it she couldn't put her finger on it but it was almost like a sense of dread and thick sense of anger it was choking almost like something was sucking the happiness and calmness out and taking it away but even after the feeling but the one thing that Erin felt the most was the fact that the anger was directed at the person who was feeling, it was like the people in the house were hating themselves for something, and the dread was directed at someone making Erin curious what was going on? She gained a nervous look as situations came into her mind

Had Morty had a mental break down? Had summer come home crying about a boy? Had Jerry lost his job (again)? Had Beth drank too much and finally bit the dust or was in the hospital? Or had Rick finally bit the dust? All these ‘hads’ solutions made Erin very nervous and on edge swallowing loudly, she began to walk to the front door. 

Grabbing her silver keys she slid them into the lock and opened the door, the lights weren’t really on there was a couple one in the kitchen and maybe three in the living room she looked around there sound coming from the TV in the living room the air was heavy, like something bad had happened which made her even more scared what if something really happened to her family?! What if she was alone? She had to figure out it now. “Guys?” She called out loudly to see if anyone was home she felt slightly relieved when she got a response “in the living room, Erin.” Rick’s monotone- wait monotone? Since when was Rick ever monotone? The older man was normally in your face, angry, joking around, or happy but never monotone not even when he tried to kill himself Erin had seen it more than once. 

The rain was in the background raining much less hard but still the soft pattern of pit-pat, pit-pat, pit-pat was still audible she slowly began to walk to the living room when she got closer to the open she leaned on the opening as she saw everyone, it made her mouth go dry with how they all looked: Summer and Beth had been crying she could tell by how raw their faces were and they were dried tear marks going down them and with their eyes they were red the looked blood shot, 

Jerry, looked somber he appeared to be frozen or angry she couldn't figure it out but it seemed like Summer had followed in her mother’s footsteps and had gotten pregnant or Morty had dropped out of high school to become like Rick or something that would explain it, Morty had the same expression on his face but he was staring at the wall they apparently hadn’t noticed her, looking around she spotted Rick he was hunched over by the TV, the man had raw cheeks and sudden realization hit her.

Rick had been crying….

But about what? 

“Guys?” The question popped out before she could stop it and everyone’s eyes snapped to her making her feel instantly uncomfortable, whatever this was must have had something to do with her, but what could that have been?

...oh….  
But there was no way, no fucking way she was always so careful to clean everything and returned it perfectly there's no way, it had to be something logical for this family (which wasn’t much) maybe a king wanted to marry her or something or Rick had lost her in a gamble and everyone was upset.

“Erin.” Rick’s voice snapped her out of her train of thought Rick had her wrist in his grip he must have done it while she was thinking and began to pull her to the couch it was turned around so the family could talk to her, she looked at everyone who was staring “take off that sweater of yours” he said but it wasn’t a suggestion it was a command and Rick had never given Erin a command before, with hesitation she shook her head no but that seemed to enrage Rick “now!” He yelled as she shook in fear “take it off or I’m going to rip it off it’s coming off one way or another.” He said in a tone Erin had never heard before he was enraged but scared his eyes said as much, was he worried about Erin?

“I said no.” She said holding her ground which seemed to anger Rick, even more, he grabbed the sweater before staying true to his word he ripped it off her “RICK!” She yelled as she quickly went to cover her arms, Rick tried to keep her from doing it, this ended up in a wrestling match with creator and creation, he finally got her to be a position that was good for her she sitting up with Rick’s fingers digging into her ribs as he held her right arm out examining it. 

On it was cuts going every way and in different length and deepness it never went above the wrist that’s how Rick and the Smith Family never saw them, Summer started to cry again as Morty couldn’t watch he tried to comfort Summer “Erin why?” Rick asked the Android letting her go and looking at her as she sat there, a shadow fell over her eyes, as the uncomfortable feeling set in making a home there in her home. 

“Rick I-I couldn’t take it…” “take what Erin?” “The loneliness, the bitter excuse for my fucking existence Rick! I’m the only Erin in the whole universes! Nobody else but me has ever actually ever worked most Ricks either quit or just completely fucked me up,” she stood up angry, “then you and Morty go everywhere, Summer normally leaves me, Beth’s too drunk half the time to remember I exist, and Jerry is too insecure-” “Erin-” She stood up looking directly at Rick as anger and pain started to build inside her “No shut the fuck up and listen to me, there is nothing in the world, universes or numerous of people that could take away from the feeling eventually the rest of you are going to die, same as everyone and I’m gonna be alone.” She barked as tears started to roll down her eyes.

The room was quiet after the outburst nobody thought that’s how Erin would feel about the whole situation especially since this effect Erin’s mental health in one of the worse ways did she want to die? Or did she just want relief? Rick looked at the ground, he was speechless for once all the sound that filled the air was the heavy breathing that was coming from the android the soft sound of the TV was also there along with the pit-pat of the rain. 

The Androids levels were spiking her brain was close enough to have a melt down her body had two choices either let herself have a melt down and destroy herself which she was very tempted, or let herself shut down for the sake of herself but that wasn't what she wanted, her body shut itself down for the sake of itself as it did her muscles failed making her start to fall back she was going to hit the ground before she felt someone grab glancing up through her now misty and wet eyes the last thing she saw was Rick holding her and crying before her eyes shut as she completely shut down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me explain what she's referring to, Erin is the version of herself to actually exist there are bodies of her in every universe but they don't actually work, so Erin is alone in the universe and because her body can support itself it means she doesn't need Rick or anyone but she wants them around so she's not come to terms with the idea of their deaths.


	3. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family wants to help Erin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had this chapter done and didn't want to make people wait so I'm going to post and I have Chapter 4 done but I'm not sure if I'll post it or not.

Seeing that Erin was going to hit the ground Rick had quickly moved to grab her hopping off the couch he grabbed her so she wouldn't cause any more damage to herself, he was on his knees holding her on his lap his arms around her shoulders keeping her up body off the ground he glanced down at her as some tears hit her face he must have still been crying he removed one of his hands wiping his face before wiping hers, he sighed as he started to look up and down the android before moving his hands so one was on the middle part of her back and his other hand was under the arch in her legs he slowly lifted her up before standing up him and looking to the rest of his family “I’m going to put her to bed, take whatever she's using to hide it then we're going to have a talk as a family things have to change.” He said as he shifted her weight as he walked out of the living room going to the stairs glancing at the female. 

She was only a little younger than Beth despite she would always look 17 Rick had built her to be a companion at the time since he had left Beth and her mother, he needed someone he glanced at her face she looked at peace he supposed her solace was sleep, since she could control her dreams he had made her as human as he could even to the point of making the dark matter heart with a little light matter have beat to simulate a heart, she had sensors in every part of her body to make it seem like she was human, he sighed before climbing the stairs and turning to her room as he nudged it open with his foot

walking in he kicked it closed before walking over to the bed he shifted her so she was more over his shoulder as he grabbed the covered on her bed and with some difficulty he pulled them back and placed them over at the end of the bed as he once again shifted the girl he finally got her into a good position in his arms before he set her down, he let his eyes wander down Erin’s arms making him take a deep breath, letting out a shuddering breath it was bullshit that Ricks didn’t care about their Morty's, or anyone, but if anything he cared so much about his Morty and his Erin, how could he have not noticed that she was doing this to herself? He created her! He should have known, he was supposed to protect her, wasn't he? Wasn't that his job? Had he failed again? No that wouldn't help him, or her he needed to think this through he glanced at her face again before speaking once more.

“I promise Erin I’ll make this up to you,” He spoke with some form of a promise filling his voice he wasn't sure what he was going to with the promise as he looked at the unconscious girl that laid on the bed he pulled the covered up making sure she was covered he leaned down and kissed her forehead before looking around “alright where would you hid something you used to hurt yourself with and what would you hide it in?” He questioned himself as he went on the lookout for something knowing Erin she would hide it in something she got from Rick, to throw off suspicion it was a trick Rick had taught her years ago when he had finished her, he wanted her to be able not only to hide herself but hide objects as well.  
.  
Looking around he went to the first place he thought of her closet walked over to the white doors before opening them and beginning to look through moving some of her clothes and opened some boxes but all he found was some trinkets she kept hidden from adventures that she had gone on with him, or with Morty or on the rare occasions she took summer on an adventure but nothing that seemed out of the ordinary to him or stood out as what she might be hiding the things she used to harm herself with. 

he sighed in annoyance before he closed it before moving to her clothes hamper he started to pull out the clothes but so found nothing that would be anything of interest he sighed once he got the bottom, he started to put all the clothes back carefully so he wouldn't break this hamper like he had the last time he had been looking in her room but that had been for his tools and other various things. 

Moving to the bathroom he turned the light looking around her bathroom was the same as everyone else's but she had spent hours painting it black then spray painting blue skulls onto the wall if he remembered correctly, she had spent an entire day in the bathroom painting with the window open and the door shut so she could paint it as well he smiled at that memory she had been so excited to do it and she refused any help she wanted to make it hers. 

He shook his head he needed to get back to the task at hand he began by looking at her sink the only thing so far he had found on the skin was some makeup, a toothbrush, along with a half-empty toothpaste and a neon green hairbrush he crouched down and opened the underside only finding her hygiene products and toothpaste, along with her nail polish and rest of her makeup, he moved thing around and saw nothing, closing it he stood up before looking around.

He sighed before going out he turned off the lights and shut the door leaning against it as he rubbed her eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose where else could he look? She had dressers... he choose to check them, but found nothing but more clothes, he sighed thinking about it.

He had searched everywhere except…”there’s no fucking way she’s that cliche or I am that stupid” he said as he got on his hands and knees and lifted up the fabric at the bottom of her bed, looking around he was looking for anything that looked out of place he was about to give up before he spotted an object, he got lower before reaching he strained to actually grab it but felt relieved when he finally managed to grab it, he pulled it out slowly and got on his knees looking at it, he knew exactly what this was. 

It was the box of love he had gotten for Erin from Nok-Nok it was the Queen's/King's he remembered how he had gotten it, it had been close to Erin's birthday and he wanted to get her something special when Morty and he had landed on the planet of Nok-Nok which was a planet of three ideas Love, Lust and Death he had been met by the queen a purple Alien able to take on the form of whatever someone's sexuality was (of course Rick didn't know this until after he had given the box to Erin that the ruler could take on different forms of sex, so he had told her that it was the Queen's) anyway he had put on the charm to avoid the last idea then inside the chambers of said ruler he had seen the Box of Love he figured the gift would be perfect for Erin so he stole it, and had left to avoid getting killed along with Morty. 

Damn that was a long time ago

he tried to get it open he fraught with shaking it back and forth this thing was impossible to open he growled "Stup-” he didn’t finish before it opened and hit him in the nose “damn this thing packs a punch,” he said holding his nose not wanting the blood to get on the carpet, she would murder him, 

When he recovered from getting hit in the nose he looked in before he saw the blade it was one of Jerry's razors Rick remembered being confronted about it but Rick had got upset before telling Jerry because he was known to be a fucking idiot he was probably just misplaced the fucking thing, just like he did almost everything else including his dignity then he had walked away from him to go cool down he never even considered the idea that it was Erin who had taken it.

Reaching in he grabbed it to examine it there was the blood he had made for her on it, her blood was actually chemicals together that made the same color and constancy of human blood he had spent years working on the mixture her blood was pumped through a system that he had invented that acted like a heart would have to take blood and pump it back into the body, it almost went around the dark matter heart in tubes he sighed shaking his head as he shoved it in his coat pocket before he closed the box and placed it back under trying to make it perfect so Erin wouldn't yell at him, before walking to the door he stopped before turning around to look at Erin with her ever peaceful look he had already cried once when he found out what she had been doing to herself he wasn’t going to do it again and this wasn't going to happen again. 

Turning off the light he opened the door before he walked out and closed it with a soft and gentle click so he wouldn't wake up the android he walked back downstairs before he went back into the living room where everyone had a drink tea or something similar to it Beth must have made it, he sat down as Jerry handed him a cup which he took without complaint for once he didn't feel like fighting right now. 

“Is she okay?” Jerry asked staring quietly at the cup seeing the reflection of himself in it “she’s fine her brain is just resetting but it won’t fix this, it's only to cool her brain and heart down but unless we change as a whole this is going to keep repeating and she’s eventually going to take it too far one time and...look the point is,” he stopped he couldn’t finish it as Beth sighed “Dad this isn’t your fault.” Silence filled the room again as she put her hand on his shoulder looking down at him, Rick looked at the cup of tea before he grabbed his flask out of his coat breast pocket, before a picture fell out it was old but it mattered to him, 

It was a picture of Summer, Morty and Erin it was the first time they had gone an adventure with them, they were all smiling at Blips and Chitz together Summer for the first time wasn’t on her phone but was actually happy, Morty was between the two girls with a huge smile, Erin had a nervous almost shy smile but she was smiling none the less, it was an important moment for them as a family, it was also a moment he cherished more than he was willing to admit. 

“I think we can all work it out,” Summer said looking around as Beth nodded, Jerry agreed but was unsure, Morty nodded and flashed a dweeb like a smile making Rick cock his signature grin, maybe they could change slowly but surely.


	4. Things will change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family tries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit shorter than the others but they will get longer.  
> (it's more of a filler chapter)

The light had finally broken through the clouds before shining onto Erin’s face at first it didn't bother her but it had started to wake her up, she slowly opened her eyes only to shut them quickly her eyes hurt and were very sensitive it took about 2 minutes before she couldn't actually open them without feeling pain she didn't remember much her brain was hurting what had happened? She thought back to yesterday before she remembered Rick and the family had finally found out about her coping hazard, and the crying and the fight they had, happened because of it as well as because she finally blew her lid. 

Sitting up fully as the blanket fell to her waist she saw it was nice again but it looked chilly it was fall, pulling the covers off she slide her feet over to the side so they hung from her bed as she put her hand to her face and began to rub her eyes, trying to wake herself up sighing she lifted herself up letting her bare feet hit the ground making her hiss slightly it was cold again before she walked over to her closet opening the doors she looked at the clothes she had in there deciding on a short sleeve grey shirt (they already knew why hide it?), and a pair of ripped black jeans. 

Quickly going over to her dresser, opening it she grabbed her black set of a bra and panties before she looked around she was sweaty and in need of a shower she shut the dresser with a soft thud looking back at her bed she spotted her alarm clock it read 5:00 in its bright red letters, mocking her for getting up so early

“Great….” She mumbled before she went to her door and opened it walking out she slowly closed the door softly not wanting to wake any of the family, walking carefully she went down to the bathroom and opened the door gently and walked in, the early morning sun filtered in through the window this was the top bathroom there was a total of four in the house, one was in Jerry and Beth’s room the other one was on the first floor, and one was in her room but it didn't have a shower it almost had a sink, toilet and mirror. 

Turning on the light and closing the door making sure to lock it so she wouldn’t have anyone coming in on her, especially after that one time Jerry had walked in on her, before grabbing a towel from below the sink this bathroom was used by Erin, Summer, and Morty but mostly Summer as that woman couldn’t get off her phone even when sitting on the toilet, it had gotten everyone sick once expect her.

Setting the towel on the sink, the android glanced up she had refused to look in the mirror lately ever since her depression because she knew what she saw she wasn't going to like but now she got a good view of herself she didn’t look like the typical depression filled person she didn’t have bored eyes or dark cycles or anything like that, she had pale skin with cuts being littered up and down her arms.

She wasn’t skinny but she wasn’t exactly healthy either she had been focusing so hard on not getting caught that her health had dropped drastically there were bruises where she had pushed too hard or hit herself they were a bluish blackish color it looked like someone kept hitting her but she knew that wasn't the truth, sighing once again she looked away before she gave into the sudden urge to break it and went back to the shower before turning it on to heat it up. 

She watched as the water sprayed over the walls there wasn’t a shower curtain it was just a wall she watched for a second longer before she started to strip, off came her shirt and the undershirt she wore taking off her bra before she unbuckled her belts she always wore two, then she pulled off her pants along with her panties letting it hit the floor, being an android meant she never needed to shave her legs or armpits one of the pleasures. 

getting out of them, she looked at herself before sighing and stepping into the shower.

Feeling the instant burn of the water while it bothered her artificial skin but she couldn't bring herself to turn it down after she washed her hair she sat in the shower for a couple of minutes using it as time to think, before she sighed standing up before she grabbed the temperature control turning it off as she got out and grabbed the towel not bothering to be careful when drying there was no point, after drying off completely she pulled her new set of bra and panties on before she got dressed buckling her belts once again she sighed brushing her drying hair, it was more fluffier than she remembered it being.

Looking at herself one last time she decided to brush her teeth she was careful before she spat out the suds, going to the door and unlocked it opening the door she went out before she turned off the lights walking down the hallway before going down stairs quickly and quietly before a voice stopped her.

“Morning Erin,” Rick said with a smile making her nervous the whole family was awake and making breakfast, before 9? Something was up normally that wasn’t the case in this house normally Beth was drinking somewhere in the house as she hid liquor everywhere as Erin had found it more than once, Summer was usually at Tammy’s house or texting in her bedroom trying to get that boy, Morty and Rick were normally gone doing something batshit crazy and Jerry was normally off somewhere. 

“What’s going on?” She questioned the man before looking around and sitting down next to him, something was up and it made her very uncomfortable before he looked at her and smiled "we just want to be a family, we don't want to stress you out any more than we already have" Rick said rubbing her hand gently with a small smile on his face as she smiled when Beth came in with breakfast as everyone started to eat, but they were quiet throughout most of it, it was a nice change but soon Erin had to get work, “I have to go to work.” She said simply before she got up from the table and went to put on her shoes slipping them, as she grabbed one of her coats in case it rains so her hair wouldn’t be wet, she waved goodbye as everyone went to do their own thing, she grabbed her keys and put them in her coat pocket before heading off to her job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so in the next chapter is where the really dark themes actually start


	5. The Citadel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citadel discusses Erin's future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm sorry this took so long Now that I have the time I'll try to update as much as I can.)

The Citadel itself prided itself on dealing with issues in the best way it could, whether it be private or public but they had always dealt with them but as of late a nasty development had been finally brought to the Citadels attention, C-137 had been a pain in the citadel’s ass, ever since C-137 had been brought before the Citadel, but this passed a line.

It had come to the attention that C-137 the only working Erin in the known universes had started to hurt herself, making the Council on edge as they discussed what they were going to do with this development. 

The council of Ricks meeting room stood high over the streets of the citadel, as they discussed the fate of the young android, Morty’s bringing and taking glasses of amber colored liquid which they were consuming like water as the consul discussed things. 

“Erin of universe C-137 has already made it known that she has a huge displeasure from being around us.” Riq IV said looking at the rest of the council, with a tight smile, the fact that they were talking about Erin made him happy, but the fact that she had begun to hurt herself pissed him off, C-137 took for granted what he didn’t deserve Erin deserved a good Rick one that protected her. 

Not C-137. 

“If her health is in danger which it is, we have no choice to suspend her rights to be free.” Rick Prime said looking at the rest of the Council agreed, C-137 had lost his shot “so how would we have her brought here?” The room went silent at the question as they looked around.

Erin was an advanced self-aware yet safe AI system that was the envy of every Rick here, and it was decided that if C-137 could get to keep her safe and happy she could remain with him. But as it stood C-137 was an unfit person to take care of Erin Sanchez Shadows it made them sick to think that she was wallowing in pain and misery while C-137 seemed to do nothing. 

“What about the SEAL team Rick?” Rick Prime suggested as they looked at him it certainly was a good idea, the Rick Seal team could go get her without causing too much of a mess and a problem because C-137 certainly would try to stop them, and they didn’t want to hurt Erin anymore than she already was, Riq IV looked at them “Are we in agreement that we send the Seal team to retrieve Erin Sanchez Shadows from Dimension C-137.” They all nodded, as Riq IV leaned back in his chair. 

He tapped his fingers on the glass table as he looked at everyone around the table, the tapping filling on the silence in the room where would they keep her? It wasn’t like a normal prisoner she would require special treatment, first of all, they would need to build a room that could hold her, and handle her when she used her powers, then they would need to have a room they could put her in when she tried to her hurt herself they needed precautions in place for her, some way to keep her safe even if she didn’t want to be kept like this. 

And finally, they needed a way to keep her Rick from her, even if he wasn’t keeping her safe there was no way in hell he would just like the citadel to take her away from him, they were family.

He sighed as he got up looking out below before looking at the rest of them his arms behind his back as he looked at them “w-we have to do this without fail, Erin’s life very well could actually rely on this us saving her whether or not she desires it.” He sad looking at them as faint nods were taken. 

Riq IV sighed as he sent out the Seal team of Rick as he waited patiently crossing his arms as he thought about when he met Erin when she was in a smaller body, and was a kid the nickname she had given him rang in his head ‘Rickie’ then again everyone here was some form nickname per Rick, but he had the only one she had been so excited to meet it made his heart melt since he would never have his own, she filled a hole in his heart that had been there since the death of Sarah.

Sarah, his dead wife had been a bitch and embraced it she never was frightened of Rick instead she challenged him whenever she could at first it was just to piss him off and prove to Rick that she could handle him, then slowly it became flirty until finally, Sarah asked him out, which he had hastily agreed to before long they got closer before Rick had asked Sarah to marry him.

Riq IV shook his head and sighed rubbing his eyes almost 30 years since Sarah had died to protect Beth, and she still controlled his thoughts god she was a fucking bitch, but she had been his bitch, he turned away and looked at the stars Sarah had loved the stars. 

God, he was a pathetic fucking sap, and only Sarah could turn him into this, those women had every Rick Sanchez but their balls and their hearts.

He sighed and shook his head “get a hold of yourself Riq.” He mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose before he looked up one more time before he walked inside he had work to do, and it needed to be done before Erin was brought here.

“After all, What Kind of Husband would I be to not help my Wife.” He mumbled to himself, walking back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what Riq IV is referring to is the fact that my OC Rick's Wife Sarah Janesn pretty wasn't impressed when they first met as she didn't particularly care what Rick did and what Rick had done since she believed himself to be a loudmouth asshole, who happened to have a crush on Sarah.


	6. Erin's Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin gets taken by The Rick SEAL Team,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So more of a filler chapter before I lengthen them again,

Huffing an aggravated sigh Erin sat on the family couch, the family was out, and Rick and Morty were on an adventure something about crystals or something like that Erin honestly hadn’t been paying attention long enough before she heard Morty yelped and Rick’s laughing.

Before she heard the ever infamous spaceship take off. Things hadn’t exactly changed but they weren’t as bad as they could have been.

Erin sighed as she flicked through channels the clicking was all the sound in the House next to the buzz of the TV and whatever show had been playing, a part of her believed it was ball fondlers but in all honesty she wasn’t really paying attention, more desiring background noise, then actual stimulation or entertainment she needed noise something to fill the endless void of emptiness and silence.

Erin laid on the couch thinking as she groaned she hadn’t actually had the chance to cut in weeks, Rick and the family had been watching her closely and making sure someone was always near the bath room, or the kitchen especially when Erin herself was cooking they tried their hardest not to make it obvious but Erin could tell what they were attempting to do unnoticed, especially when Summer who had always been glued to her phone stopped paying attention to it even when her boyfriend was texting her, or when beth would pretend to be drinking wine but didn’t move the glass enough to actually get the red liquid down her throat. 

Also when Rick and Morty would get up to get water (well more like morty was getting the water and Rick was getting the liquor.) and ‘hang out’ in the kitchen, but Jerry was by far the worst at hiding it especially when he legitimately told her he was in the kitchen to watch her so she didn’t hurt herself if she remembered correctly it made Rick groan in irritation at how bad it was before a fight between Beth and Jerry had broken out, much to everyone’s dismay especially Erin’s. 

Erin sighed what an annoyance that day was sitting herself up as she rubbed her neck, her throat was killing her, getting up she stretched till she felt her robotic joints crack and pop as she breathed a sigh of relief she sometimes got stiff like a real human, she rubbed the back of her neck as she read the clock as it read ‘6:30’ meaning for probably two more hours she had the house entirely to herself.

Certain urges were threatening to come back as Erin swallowed hard she shook her head trying to ward the thoughts off, but they were stronger than when Erin had started cutting ‘come on Erin, nobody’s around a couple little cuts won’t hurt you.” The voice said as Erin shook her head “I just gained their trust again.” She said to no one it was more towards herself as she was having a fight with herself, “but Erin.” The voice seemed to try and convince “no.” She said as firmly as she could. 

“God I’m having an argument with myself I’m losing it.” She mumbled as she started to walk towards the kitchen wanting to get a glass of water, she stopped when she entered seeing the Seal Team Rick’s captain Rick from dimension C-44 standing there his multicolored eyes seemed to be scanning the pictures on the fridge, she backed up hoping to get away from him before she bumped into something her eyes widened before she grabbed on her biceps by D-99 “where do you think you’re going, Erin?” He asked holding her tightly, as she was in too much shock to fight them, as F-146 came up to her with what looked like a springe.

Inside was dull metallic colored liquid it had tints of red and purple in it, Erin blinked as she started to try to get away, “get away from me!” She yelled as she tried to get loose making the rick work with her body instead of against it till he pulled her back before another one T-56 grabbed the back of Erin’s hair at the roots and tugged her neck back so her neck was one display with no way to fight it. 

“W-why?” She asked as she felt the needle break her skin before she felt the liquid go into her body, it was a sleep and paralyzing drug it didn’t take long until her body went limp against D-99,  
The last thing she felt was her arms before locked together similar to her ankles along with what felt like a gag, probably to keep her quiet in case she woke up, but she couldn’t believe this was happening to her.

She saw them looking at her feeling her eyes start to close as the last thing she felt and saw what her being heaved over one of the shoulders of one of the members before darkness took her.


	7. Next Chapter really soon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter

So to start off I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, so my life got a little bit more complicated then I thought it would and due to outside sources AKA school, and family, I had to take a break I'm so sorry for not updating so hopefully I will have the chapter finished but the latest on Sunday but hopefully I can have it up by later tonight. I really appreciate everyone's patience and support and hope you will see a chapter in place of this in the next couple of hours.

\- Crimson


End file.
